1. Field
This document relates to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Related Art
With the development of multimedia, flat panel displays become important. Accordingly, a variety of flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays, plasma display devices, organic light emitting displays, and the like are put to practical use. Among these display devices, the liquid crystal displays and the organic light emitting displays, for example, are manufactured in such a manner that elements and interconnecting lines are formed in the form of a thin film on a substrate through a deposition method, an etching method, etc.
In recent years, a method of attaching two panels to construct a flat panel display so as to use the flat panel display as a both-sided display or a 3-dimensional (3D) display have been studied. Here, the two-sided display can display images on both sides of a display panel such that users can view the images displayed on the two sides of the display. The 3D display can display 3D images on a display panel, and thus users can view the 3D images according to control of the two panels.
A process of aligning two panels and attaching the aligned panels to each other is required to manufacture display devices for various purposes. Alignment marks formed in bezel regions of the panels are used as an identifier for accurately aligning the two panels with each other during the attaching process. The attaching process involves a process of attaching two substrates constructing each panel, and thus countless alignment keys are needed for the attaching process. However, since a panel has been designed such that the bezel region of the panel is reduced in recent years, it is required to seek ways to decrease the number of alignment keys to efficiently attach panels to each other.